A Whole New Me
by Constantly-daydreamining
Summary: Sookie finds out the truth of what she is in Dallas but that's not the only thing she finds out what would happen if Sookie knew about everything if she were more prepared for the supes how different would things be if shes not as weak as she appears
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these characters they belong to _

_the lovely Miss. C. Harris  
_

This story sorta of every where when it comes to the setting its based on the show True Blood but it also has a little southern vampire mysteries mixed in please be patient with me its sorta my first time . Also in this story Sookie finds out what she is while in Dallas and after the whole thing with Maryann she receives training on how to control it but don't worry all will be explained and finally this is a total Eric and Sookie story. The real Eric that's a total dick and is completely full of himself with a little cursed Eric on the side and a stubborn telepathic barmaid with a wont take that lying down attitude but still has some practical sense.

on a side note im really bad at the whole revise/edit sentence mechanics thing so bare with me

Prologue

It was in in Dallas when Sookie first found out she was a supe. She was in the middle of having a very steamy dream about Eric, w hen all of a sudden dream Eric froze and everything around her stopped…… out of no where a man appeared introducing himself as the prince of the sky fairy's the most powerful fey's in feary. He explained how they were related and what that meant for her he told her what it meant to be a Brigant and what was to be expected of her as a fairy princess of the fey which was what she was. It was when he started to explain her fairy powers and how her telepathy would begin to expand that she reacted, and in her typical Sookie fashion she choose to ignore it all and chalk it up to too much vampire blood or some other lame excuse . it wasn't until her grandmother appeared to her the next night that she decided to pay attention.

At first she refused to believe the words coming out of her Grandmothers mouth saying it was just all the stress from what happened at the fellowship headquarters and the whole thing between Bill and Eric tricking her that had to be it. once she awoke she realized that in her heart of hearts she knew it was the truth the things her gran had said the truths she learned that day will stay with her forever. There was just no way her mind could've imagined the things her gran had told her and no matter how much she tried to ignore it, it was always in the back of her mind .

" I Sookie Stackhouse……. (Brigant) am a princess of the sky fea "


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry chapter two was filled with errors I was not happy with it and no matter how many times I fixed it the newer version just wouldn't post cant stand the bullshit, but when Eric gets a load of the new Sookie I feel like it will be worth it ! (cant wait) ps this is a more acceptable version of chapter two enjoy**

**Dream continued**

Just saying the words out aloud made her nauseous , her grandmother had explained what was to be expected of Sookie now that she had been made aware, and when Sookie asked gran if she could tell someone preferably Bill just so that she would have someone to talk to about it. It was then that her gran had decided to tell Sookie whole truth.

Originally Adele was supposed to come to Sookie in her dreams and really try to help her understand what she was now ,and then gradually over time help ease her transition from a sort of normal human telepathic barmaid to telepathic fea princess. While also letting her in on what she was shown of Sookies future. Gran had planned on doing this over a series of dreams so to not overwhelm Sookie with everything but it was clear to her now that she had better let her granddaughter in on the whole situation with Bill, and the real reason he came to Bontemps, so that Sookie could protect her self and learn her first lesson of the supe world ………………………………………………………………and that lesson being That vampires, and supes in general are devious and tend to always have a hidden agenda even when they seem genuine and sincere its probably a rouse to get what they need out of you, it is for this reason that you should always be on your guard when around them because when all else fails they _always_ resort to violence. _( proven Fact: check under history ) lol _

Adele shifted in her seat so that Sookie now sat cross-legged on the floor between her legs while she sat on the old rocking chair. They were on the porch of the Stackhouse farm where many of these dreams would continue to take place in the future. Adele started to stroke the back of Sookies head like she did when sookie was a child it always helped put Sookie at ease, as her shoulder untensed and she began to relax. She concentrated on the feeling of her Gran's fingers running through her hair, she had really missed her gran. Gran told her of the dangers of the supe world and what would happen if anyone found out what Sookie really was and who she was related to. she told her that she couldn't tell any one especially Bill because he wasn't whom he said he was.

when Sookie asked what she meant by that. It was then that Adele told Sookie the real reason Bill was sent to Bontemps and how the queen of Louisiana had heard from her cousin Hadley that Sookie can read minds, and that a telepath was really valuable in the supe world especially now with the vampires out and that she had seen the depths people would go to just harm the vampires and the despicable things either side was willing to do. During the whole time she talked all Sookie did was cry. Her heart was broken, and she just couldn't understand why this had to happen to her as if her life weren't bad enough she had already lost so much before, and after, she met Bill, but at least she always felt like she belonged when she was around him….. around them all, like she wasn't as abnormal and alone even in a room full of vampires she felt more at home then in a room full of humans and then she realized something…………………… all of them knew … that means that Eric knew too.

Of course he knew he's ERIC.

He's probably been laughing at her the whole time, him and his child Pam probably joked about it in their stupid secret language there always speaking. Saying poor defenseless naïve Sookie actually believes that Vampire Bill loves her …….…………………. but then why was he always trying to persuade me to leave Bill and why did he act like he actually cared. Either Eric Northman is the greatest actor **The World Has Ever Known** or he had absolutely no idea this was going on.

As if her Gran can read her mind her Gran answered her unasked question, "the sheriff had no idea Sookie and when the time comes you will let him in on what you know about Bill as well as your secret but not until your properly prepared for that meeting and understand what coming out to him as a supe means".

Sookie stared at her Gran for almost an entire second before she blurted _out "but Gran how can I trust him. He's one of them even if he didn't know about Bill he's still not trustworthy I mean the things he did to Lafayette in that basement …. Gran, Lafayette wouldn't even be alive had I not stepped in. I know for a fact that Eric would have eventually killed him there's no way I could ever trust Eric. The way he treats human life his complete disregard for it, I cant trust someone like that"._

"_Ok Sookie I have something's I'm going to say to you and I want you to listen and pay good attention to what ima about to tell you. " "First I want to tell you that you are in no place to judge Eric for what he did to Lafayette". " I know that's hard for you to believe because Lafayette's your friend an all, and you know how much I care for that boy, but you cant judge Eric for doing his job as sheriff , I know you think what he did was cruel but in the supernatural world what he did to your friend was really tame compared to what others would've have done to him." "Had he been caught in someone else area for suspected draining of a vampire you wouldn't have seen or heard from him again." "Sookie I just finished explaining to you that the supernatural world is a completely different world than what your use to its infinitely more cruel, they believe in an eye for an eye literally, with supes there are no slaps on the wrist and you are a part of this world, you my dear child are not human its time for you to accept what you really_ are." **"You will not survive if you do not."**

Sookie stood and stared at her Grandmother for a full minute before she spoke again "Gran how could you say that**, I refuse to be apart of a world like that **where its ok to torture and is considered pretty tame to terrorize a man in a basement for a week just for being _suspected as a vampire_ _drainer_ had they even asked me I would've looked in his head for them that way they wouldn't had to hurt him."

_As soon as Sookie said that last part of the sentence she knew how ridicules is was. What would she have done if he had done it…… would she have fought against Eric to stop him from torturing Lafayette, what if Lafayette had deserved it?_

Shaking her head to rid her of such thoughts she lifted her head to her Gran's eyes and spoke softer this time "Gran I don't think I can do this, I don't think I could be a supe." "Gran I just want to be normal _please." Sookie stared at her imploring her with her eyes _

Adele looked at her granddaughter with sympathy but spoke to her firmly " Sookie you were never meant to be normal you my dear granddaughter were born for so much more ……. but I have seen what happens if you continue to go down this path if you continue to ignore what you are "All that it will lead to is more heartache and more death ".

" _Its there inside of you Sookie its always been apart of you. your supe half its just been locked away but its not anymore……… and as soon as you accept your self as the supe you know you are, you'll be able to access your full powers. For now you'll just have to practice and train with the prince and his fairy's to expand your powers, soon you'll be able to tell the Northman everything but not before your ready." "__**Sookie you can do this!" " **__If not for you than to protect the ones you love, You said so yourself you've lost so much already are you willing to lose more because your scared, Or are you going to put your big girl panty's on and be the strong, stubborn ,wont take that lying down attitude havin southern bell I know you_ to be."

Sookie thought about what her Gran said very carefully and she knew what her answer was as soon as her Gran had mentioned the death of more of her loved ones. Sookie can't handle anymore people she loved dying. She would do anything to prevent that from happening even if that meant loosing her humanity. Again as if sensing her thoughts her Adele spoke again _"You wouldn't lose your humanity"._

_Sookie stared at her gran bewildered "Is Gran reading my thoughts" she thought, that's just what id need right now a telepathic gran_

"Sookie your supeness doesn't take anything away from you if anything it enhances you, what you are" "you'll always be Sookie Stackhouse Daughter of Corbit and Ann Stackhouse the Granddaughter that I have always loved and am extremely proud of". " I've always known you were meant for greater things I've been scared that you'd never realize how great you are and that you'd end up wasting away in that bar, I've been worried that you'd always have to hide who you are, and that you'd never truly be able to be yourself around anyone'.

As her gran said this she had tears running down her face it took a second for Sookie to realize she was crying too. She couldn't help but think of Bill, she always felt like she could be herself around him Just thinking of Bill reminded her of his betrayal, of the utter devastation he caused in her. She felt her heart was in pieces she never hated anyone before but right now she felt pure hatred for Bill. She also felt something else…. power unlike anything she ever felt before she didn't know how but she knew that if she really wanted to hurt Bill she could………………………….. That thought caused her to freeze she's never intentional wanted to hurt someone, besides Renee but that was self defense, right now she really wanted to cause Bill pain. She wanted him to feel what she felt, to feel like the only person you trusted, you loved, the one person where she felt herself around betrayed her she wanted him to hurt, to feel even half of her pain. She stopped that train of thought when her Gran spoke to her again _"You cant let anyone know the things you've learned tonight especially bill you have to act like everything's exactly the same between the two of you"._

"_**What?" "**__You cant be serious Gran you expect me to act like I still love him after everything I know, I don't think I can do that Gran just the thought of him touching me let alone kissing me is unfathomable (__Unfathomable, Word-Of-The-Day)__ to me Gran" _ Sookie shivered with repulsion at the thought of it . Sookie stared at her Gran as she stood up from her rocking chair and walked up to her and spoke to her in a firm tone "_You __**must**__Sookie if you don't, if_ _he even figures out you know the truth, __**he'll take you**__ …….. he'll turn you into the queen where god knows what they'll do to you. Your not ready to meet the queen Sookie. She is even less tolerable of humans than most vampires way less than what you witnessed Eric being and from what you saw of Eric that's saying a lot"._

"_Gran I know Bill betrayed me but he wouldn't do that to me something tells me that he did really love me even though it was all a lie. I felt like he did care for me, I could never forgive him and even though I want revenge, id never kill him I couldn't do that to someone I had loved.' _Sookie had tears streaming down her face as she said this. Adele gently wiped away Sookie's tears brought her arms around her and hugged her as she spoke, _' He'd have no choice My beautiful belle for fear of Eric catching wind of your separation its no secret that he wants you for his own and Bill doesn't stand a chance against the Viking, he'd have to give you to the queen. If not for the sole perpose of Eric being unable to have you, that and in hopes that one day the queen would allow him to keep you. _Sookie abruptly stepped out of her Gran's embrace and all but yelled at her as she spoke  
_"But don't you see that's exactly why I can't trust Eric he's been trying to steal me away from Bill from the very beginning and for what….. I don't know uhhh probably as his own special blood slave or something. He's a…. pardon my language Gran , but he's A DICK " Adele _ just chuckled at her granddaughter's words which couldn't have been more accurate. "That may be Sookie but the Viking is drawn to you he's never met anyone like you, everything about you is unique at least he has taste".

(_not really sookie thought judging from some of the fangbangers hes currently fucking just remembering their thoughts about Eric, made sookie want to throw up. How could he say he wants her and than turn around have sex with them does he think shed be into that or that she's like them? Whatever none of that matters anyway its not like she'd ever let him touch her _)

Thank god Gran cant here her thoughts because she'd defiantly be upset with Sookie swearing so much shed always say its impolite to swear, but truth be told Sookie swears all the time just never in front of her gran or anywhere gran would hear . Gran spoke again breaking Sookie out of her reverie

"_and Sookie that pretty much applies to every arrogant, good looking, rich man, as well as some poor ones, and possibly half of California's male population, maybe new York's too, definitely china ,but then again none of them are as arrogant as the Europeans,…. but thinking about it I've never met a more prideful bunch than the south, Adele mused aloud. __Gran had her there Sookie thought _ _"__Sookie __**you will **__act like nothings wrong between you and Bill and when the time comes you will __tell Eric everything". "The sheriff is a lot of things but he is known for being honorable and just he will honor any_ deal he makes with you" _Gran winked as she said the last part. _

"Gran how will I know who I can trust?"_ "No need to worry about that Sookie you are after all a telepath are you not?" _Sookieblinked as stared at her grandmother not really comprehending what her being telepathic had to do with anything she answered her Gran "_well yea I am Gran but you know I can't read vampire minds and I can barely read Sam and he's a shifter". __ Adele just smiled and said" not for long" in an annoying singsong voice __ "what do you mean not for long, what aren't you telling me Gran?" frustration clear in her voice _

"Sookie unfortunately there isn't enough time to tell you everything but I will answer your question your telepathy will expand so that you'll be able to hear all supes as well as be able to shield better so you wont be overwhelmed with thoughts " I'm really sorry sweetheart but I have to go ill visit you again soon Sookie just remember what I told you, Bill mustn't find out that you know , be the strong woman I know you to be. Don't let what others have done break you, don't let Bills betrayal be the end of Sookie Stackhouse you are meant for greater things and _never_ doubt that I am proud of the woman your becoming.

As Gran's face disappeared from Sookie's sight, Fresh tears were streaming down Sookies face as she opened her eyes finally awake from her dream. She wiped the tears from her face and vowed then and there that she was going to do whatever it took to protect hers, She'd do anything to never have to relive the pain losing her parents and gran had caused her even becoming a supe.

She decided its time for a new Sookie Stackhouse . One the supes would think twice about messing with but with equal amounts of respect and adoration mixed in. She realized that her Gran was right If she didn't like the way the supe world work then she'd just have to change it.

_Yes, its defiantly time for a new Sookie to take over._ She'll become someone her Gran can truly be proud of.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the grammatical errors I realize now why people don't update as often writing and revising that last chapter was a bitch, not because I didn't have the ideas for it but because it took so long for it to sound right it was annoying and not half as long as Microsoft word made it out to be. I don't know how texanlady or any of the other authors do it. I understand now why FODForever is taking forever, Revise/and editing and the whole sentence mechanics stuff fucking sucks. I feel like I should get a thesaurus or something lol Thanks for the reviews It made me feel better about the errors, Also on a side note I love the story Saints And Sinners and am excitedly awaiting the sequel.

I do not own any of the characters theses belong to the lovely Miss C Harris

_Day one of the Charade_

Sookie sat up determined in her new goal as she took in her surroundings. she rose from the bed and stepped away from her former boyfriend no longer finding comfort in his presence. She stood there staring at his dead form while she went over her Gran's words in her head. She was no actress so she had no idea how she was going to pull this off. All she wanted was to get back at him, hurt him the way he hurt her…………………………but even with all the pain he caused her she knew she'd never physically harm him. At this moment with him being so vulnerable….. knowing how easy it would be for her to do it…… she just couldn't conceive the idea of killing someone she had loved. She liked to believe that she could pretend like nothings wrong, like nothings changed between them, but she knew that every second she spent with him, letting him touch her, kiss her, keeping up the pretense of a happy loving couple a little piece of her would die inside and she grow to hate him even more. The longer she stood and stared at him, the angrier she got,

_(how could he do this to me?, how could he actually take my virginity knowing that it was under false pretenses, how is he able to look me in the eyes and have the audacity to tell me he loves me?, how can he even live with himself, Are all Vampires really this cruel?). _

That thought stopped her short……..What was she saying…. of course they are. She's seen the extent of their cruelty, and from what she's seen it's not exactly good times and tea parties.

Her Gran was right she knew nothing of the supe world or its rules. What Bill did to her may seem like a big deal because she was the one that was being played, but to him he was probably just following orders: making sure to _secure the telepath…. at all costs…………. _right Bill?. Angry tears were streaming down her face_, __" I cant believe I actually thought I could be myself around you" _Sookie whispered quietly _"I could never be myself around someone so fake."_ And with that Sookie turned around and went about getting ready. They were checking out of the hotel today and she was gonna head out as soon as she finished having breakfast, maybe she'd bum a ride from Jason. As Sookie was getting dressed her phone rang, she looked at the number on the caller Id for a while not recognizing it, she answered after the fifth ring

"_Hello? Who's this"_

_ "good morning cousin my name is Claudine I assume our Grandfather told you me or my brother Claude would be calling you. We've been assigned to train you and to help make the transition easier", If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me We've also been assign to guard you, As I'm sure you've been made aware of the dangers surrounding you " _Sookie stared at the phone for what seemed like forever before she answered

"_yes I was told you would be calling, I am excited to meet you… as well as your brother, but I was not told I would have guards, I thought the whole point of this thing was for me to able to protect those I loved not the other way around ". _

"_We are excited as well and Yes, you are correct that is the point but until you completed your training and are able to protect yourself you will have to be constantly guarded and even then, you may still need to be. There are many people who'll wish to you harm if they found out who you are, not to mention the Vamps whom seem to be under the impression that you belong to them " _

Sookie glared at the phone before she answered "_I was told that my situation was not common knowledge."  
_

"_That maybe cousin but you'll soon find out that a secret in the Supe world doesn't stay secret for long besides you should always lock the doors before you get robbed not after" _

"_OK………OK… I get it preemptive measure " _

"_Exactly cousin so when are you coming out of your room " _

"_I'm in Dallas right now I'm not in Bontemps" _

"_Yes we know this cousin we are waiting out side your door. We've been here the entire time you've been on the phone" _

"_Oh my God forgive me I had no idea let me finish getting dressed and ill be right out"_

With that Sookie closed her phone and put her shoes on. She wore simple tight fitted jeans that made her looked good in all the right places and paired it with an all black shirt with white lettering across her chest that read "I'm not with stupid anymore". She smiled when she picked it out this morning.

That's 1 for Sookie she thought , though comparatively speaking if she were to be keeping score Bills already at like a hundred. She eyed her dead vampire _(soon to be)_ Ex boyfriend and smiled deviously "_perhaps its about time I caught up"._ she looked around one last time making sure she didn't miss anything, grabbed her purse and practically skipped out the room. She saw her cousins standing in the hallway by the elevators, she checked there heads first before approaching them _(after everything that happened with Hugo and the fellowship she decided that she didn't care if it was rude, she wasn't going to trust anyone with out checking them out first.) as she peaked in their heads she noticed how much easier it seemed. _

Spov

She gaped at them as she got a closer look and concluded that she had imagining be things.

Claude looked eerily like Tom Welling, almost exactly like him right down to Superman's 6 pack abs, and if I thought that wasn't mind blowing enough than when I got a good look at Claudine I almost fainted,…….…….Jesus Christ shepherd of Judea! (_She exclaimed)_

I Sookie Stackhouse am standing next to…… honest to God Megan fox… as in The Megan fox. I almost screamed out at the shock of it, and ……… I swear I'm not even that big a fan. Once I was able to breath normally, I asked her what she was doing this far from Hollywood to which she replied "_honestly cousin your going to cause a scene only you can see my true form I cloaked my looks from the humans, don't get me wrong we fairies love the attention ("some of us abit more than others" chancing a glance at Claude as she said this ) but some of them are insane and obsessed even, and Don't get me started on the those, those, ass holes with the cameras……..she fumed. "What are they called again Claude" _Claude or (Superman as I so fondly call him in my head) had been fusin with his nails the entire time apparently used to the reaction answered his sister absently sounding all to bored to be bothered _" there called Paparazzi dear sister" _

"_yes, the paparazzi that's the name, don't get me started on the fucking paparazzi. I can no longer leave the house without having to cloak my self from the humans but that still leaves My Supe fans which at times can be even worse than the humans ones ." she finished angrily _

_(I stood there jaw to the floor gawking at my celebrity cousins whom were both sporting the same bored expressions on there faces and I couldn't fucking believe it………………..Megan Fox and Superman were in Dallas, I'm related to Megan Fox and Superman , Superman's my guard……. does watch tower know he's not in Kansas anymore._

I break my self out of my musing and ask_ "why don't you just cloak your self from the supes as well " _She sighs before replying_ "honestly the spell to cloak yourself from supes takes longer to do than the one for humans. "For the human cloaking spell you say a couple words you chant a couple things and your good to go. Its less time consuming then the other spell and in Hollywood time is everything, besides I could easily just change my appearance with a snap of my fingers". _I don't know why i asked but I just had to know _ "Well why don't you just do that" _

she sighed exacerbated with the line of questioning as if she'd had this conversation too many times before_ "Why should I change my appearance just because of some over zealous supe fans. I'm Claudine Crane a princess of the sky fey. I am my parents creation, and I am happy with the way I look and who I am , I am proud to be a supe, why should I have to hide my self. _

As I pondered what Claudine said Claude broke me out of my reverie by announcing that he was famished, which reminded me I hadn't had my breakfast yet.

("_Come cousin lets have breakfast while we talk more of the supeworld and help you to better understand the situation your in".) _

She put my arm through hers and directed me away from the hotel and into a cab. The drive to the restaurant was uneventful with Claude staring at his reflection in the window, and _(I am assuming of course but it appeared as those he was practicing his superman poses.)_ _I didn't know for sure and didn't dare ask him for fear of his Superman strength,(lol)_ and its not like I could've asked Claudine since she spent the entire time on the phone with her agent whom kept trying to push her to do playboy, to which she vehemently refused no matter how much money they offered. (And_ they offered a lot)_ The Cab dropped us outside a quaint restaurant and if the line was any indication it was packed. There's no way we were going to get seated anytime soon. As if sensing my thoughts Claudine spoke "_don't worry Sookie this is one of the few perks of having celebrity cousins "_

And that's how I ended up at one of the hottest restaurants in Dallas having breakfast with Megan Fox and Smallviles Superman.

* * *

Sorry if you guys don't like the fact that I cast Megan fox as Claudine and Tom welling as Claude. Its just that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't describe them on paper, The way that I saw them in my mind so I decided to look for celebrities that looked similar to what I pictured and I couldn't find any. Megan Fox and Tom Welling is as close as I could get, but I'm not disappointed I think it makes the story better I like where its heading. I'm excited to write the next chapter. Ps sorry it took so long to update I had trouble making it sound right and to me it still doesn't it seems unrealistic and that's saying something cuz its fanfiction but I was assured it does besides I really wanted to move on to the next chapter, so I'm sorry if you guys don't like it but hopefully you'll like the next one.

_These are some Megan fox and Tom Welling pics that most resembled like the cluade and Claudine that I pictured in my head _

_this is my Favorite Claudine pic of Megan Fox_

_I picked the next one because she's wearing a plain tank top and jeans and I picture her body …....... on a beautiful golden haired goddess with a delicately feminine face that can look both innocent and wanton sex goddess at the same time. One that looks beautiful with or with out make up, has luscious plump, pink lips and the most captivating blue eyes is My Sookie Stackhouse......... needless to say I haven't found an actress that fits that description, trust me ive looked. _

.net/data/media/84/Megan_Fox_

_I like some of the dresses in this one_

.com/tag/megan-fox/

.com/wp-content/photos/orig_Megan_Fox_at_Late_Show_

and Now for Tom Welling_ this is how is see Claude _

this is Claude all the way

_.com/albums/ff188/duncan_clan_ _

my Claude is clean shaven but with out the hat.

.com/rp/6158_welling_tom_


End file.
